1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fireworks support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fireworks support kit arranged for the provision to secure and position various firework workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireworks support structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,015 to Lowery sets forth a fireworks rocket launch pad arranged for positioning and orienting a fireworks member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,695 to Simpson sets forth a launching pad for fireworks to position and align the fireworks display relative to its projection and detonation.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a fireworks support kit arranged to manually accommodate various firework members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.